Missing!
by Blackheart Labriynth
Summary: Valkyrie goes missing and she is nowhere to be found.
1. Chapter 1

**Please review this is my first fanfic! I don't mind if it is critisism.****  
**

**Chapter 1:Kidnapped!**

The year had been very eventful, Caelen was dead, Tenebrae and lots of necromancers were dead so she was no potential DeathBringer about to kill three million people. Valkyrie was alive, safe and well. The only thing she had to deal with now was Darquesse and very predictable a very evil criminal trying to kill the world. She wasn't to bothered about the criminal she had stopped many before, including two out of three of Mevolent's three famous generals. she had stopped both and they were not a threat anymore and she knew she would never have to face the third.

She was sat in her bedroom waiting for Skulduggery to come by and pick her up. She was sure they had a case to work on. She was starting to get worried he hadn't shown up and he was at least five minutes late. This was strange behaviour from Skulduggery, but then again he had been acting strange ever since he found out that China was involved in the death of him and his family. She decided she'd keep waiting. She waited for an hour he didn't arrive she started getting worried. She went to Skulduggery's house. He wasn't in. She decided to tell Ghastly and Erskine tomorrow after she visited went to sleep late that night lost in her own thoughts.

She woke early the next morning. She showered and dressed in her work walked out the front door and stood on the porch outside. It was a beautiful morning and she allowed herself a couple of minutes to sit down on a chair outside, close her eyes and take in the fresh morning air. She stood up and walked to the front door about to close it when she heard the sound of a familiar car driving up behind her. She turned round relief sweeping over her when she saw Skulduggery stepping out of the car. He stepped out and walked to the back door .He opened the back door, he lifted out a large wooden box. "Hey Val, I have a package for you!" He said as he walked in front of her. "Thank god you're okay! I was worried sick! So who is the package from?" Valkyrie asked.

"I don't know it didn't say." He opened the lid and she peered inside.

"Oh there's nothing inside?"

"That's right" A man stepped out from behind her and put a gag over her mouth "because you're the one that's getting delivered Miss Cain." and with that she was tied up and dumped inside the box. The lid clicked shut after her, she was put in the back of the Bentley and with that the car drove off.

Again please review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter2: Betrayal**

It was simple to get out of the ropes; they'd only tied shoelace knots. However the box didn't prove so simple, it was magically bound. _Figures_ she thought. But there was one thing she just couldn't get over and that was Skulduggery had betrayed her! The one person in the world she trusted the most had just betrayed her. She didn't know who the other man was, she didn't care who he was. The only thing she could think about was skulduggery betraying her.

She was lost in that one thought for the whole journey. She didn't realise the car had stopped until she heard the sound of a car door closing and the box she was in began rising. She wondered where she was it was very quiet outside and she couldn't hear anything. The only thing she could hear was the talk of some people outside congratulating the two people who had captured her. She recognised two voices one of which belonged to skulduggery the other belonged to the Remnant inside Tanith. The box began to move again. Now all she could hear now was loud footsteps echoing on the stone walls of a long corridor and doors opening then slamming closed.

She could hear the footsteps were starting to slow, then stopping altogether. Whoever was carrying her just threw the box across the room. Her head kept banging on the sides of the box while it twirled and rolled. It very slowly and painfully grinded to a halt. Whoever they were unlocked the box and very harshly yanked her out. She couldn't see who they were her head was still spinning from being thrown about in the box. She was dragged across the room and slung in an iron cage hanging from the ceiling it was more like an oversized bird cage than a prison cage. The cage was cold and had lots of tiny metal wires running round the cage, but she could still see who walked through the door.

She was in the cage for a good couple of hours. She could see where she had been taken to now. It was an old torture room. She was hung in the middle of it and torture equipment was laid out all around her. The walls were made of stone and the only things that were on the wall was a whole collection of weapons ranging from the tiny little revolvers and throwing knives to Grenade launchers and machetes. She waited for a visitor to come by; she waited five hours until someone came by. The mystery visitor had a build just like Ghastly's. He was tall, bold, scarred and was very muscular. He had navy blue eyes and long, dirty ginger hair. "Now how's my little tweetie bird?" said a harsh, rough voice along with a dark and dirty laugh. The only thing he got in response was a very dark looking scowl and a deep growl. "You're not as talkative as you usually are. Hmm I wonder why that is. Hahahahahaha! "He said sarcastically.

"Shut. Up. And GO AWAY!" Valkyrie said in a quietly threatening voice.

"Oh that's big talk from the girl locked a cage!"

"I don't care go away you're getting on my nerves"

"Now, now why would I ever do that Darquesse?"

"Where's Darquesse? I can't see her but then again I can't see a lot of things in this cage."

"Don't play dumb with me Cain!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter3: Playing Dumb**

"Me play dumb why, I'd never do such a thing" She said in mock shock.

"You don't want to make me angry! We'll drive her out of you somehow!"

"Drive who out of me?"

"Stop playing dumb now!"

"I told you before I'm not playing dumb"

"Oh yes you are and you'd better stop because that was the only time I am going to ask nicely…"

"Is that what you call asking nicely? That's what I call commanding" She cut him off.

"Well Cain you see all these lovely torturing equipment around you?..."

"Yes"

"Stop interrupting me!"

"Okey Dokey Smokey!"

"You will listen to me I'm being nice here…"

"Really?"

"I said stop!"

"Yes sorry carry on"

"As I was saying…"

"Hang on I forgot what you were saying please could you repeat it"

"Right that's it! Remnant!"He called.

"Here sir." Said the Remnant.

"Go get a gag for Cain she won't co-operate with me and she's chatting too much"

"I thought you said I wasn't my usual chatty self" Valkyrie piped up.

"Shut. Up. Cain."

"Yes Sir!" She said with a sarcastic salute.

"…And some shackles Remnant make it snappy!"

"Hang on I never caught you're name what was it sorry?"

"Just shut up until Remnant gets here!" He shouted and she quietened down.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter4: Mileficen Nightmare**

Remnant came back holding two sets of shackles and a gag

"Hang on, hang on before you put the gag on can I have two requests?" Asked Valkyrie.

"Tell me first and then I will answer." Said the mystery man.

"Okay one before you put me through all the torture can we have some music on?"

"…And why would I do that?" He said

"Well it'll give you a beat to torture me with and I know when the pain's coming" she said hopefully

"Hahahahahaha No." He said flatly

"Okay well request two can you tell me your name?"

"Okay now that I will answer, it's Your Worst Nightmare" He said

"Haha never heard that one before…" She said dryly her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Okay tell me who has told you that before…"

"Okay well this might take a while, there's Batu, Saguine, Remnant here, Serpine, Nye, Darquesse, Melancholia A.K.A. The Death Bringer, Lord Vile, The Torment, Dusk, Baron Vengous. Ummmmm… I even think Thurid Guild, Remus Crux and Varien Scrapegrace said it. And yes before you say anything I did say Varien Scrapegrace."

He laughed uncontrollably. "Varien Scrapegrace, Remus Crux and Guild!" He laughed.

"Yes I know that was NEVER going to happen."

"Of all people Varien Scrapegrace said it!" He said his laughter nearly infectious he was rolling on the floor.

"Yes he did, I know completely unbelievable"

"Ok sorry but small talks over remnant gag her" He said deadly serious again.

"Oh already!"

"Yes"

The Remnant put the gag on her mouth.

"And back to your question my name is Mileficen Nightmare."

**Back at Skulduggery's house**

Skulduggery woke with an almighty headache. He called Val. She didn't answer. That was a very bad sign her phone was usually on and she ALWAYS answered his calls unless she was extremely annoyed with someone.

He went to her house and she wasn't there.

"Gordon!" He shouted.

Gordon came down the stairs he was perfectly normal until he saw that Valkyrie wasn't with him. "Where's Val?" Gordon asked.

"That's exactly what I came here to find out" Skulduggery Said.


End file.
